Methods for retrofitting various filtering components have been pursued for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,936 to Schill, et al. discloses a method for attaching a noise-reducing filter to an electrical connector. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,156 to Cole, a method is described for installing a filter assembly to an exhaust system.